fantasy_legend_war_of_contractfandomcom-20200222-history
Izanagi’s In-depth Doom Review/Guide
Izanagi’s In-depth Doom Review/Guide 1. General overview: Doom is a hard hitting DPS with many great area of effect (AOE) abilities. He also tends to have good crowd control(CC) and is very useful in PVP content. In this guide I will discuss all 4 elements, their individual skills, and passives along with the best gear to use with him. 2. Skills: The 1st skill: Execuite is the first skill of Doom. All four elements have this skill and overall it is a decently damaging skill that applies a bleed damage over time effect for 2 turns. This causes the enemy to lose upto 5% of the max hp per round based on Doom’s attack stat. It also refills 5 anger per attack to your ultra meter. The 2nd skill: . Hand of the devil is shared between both Earth and Wind Doom. This skills can exile the front row enemy of the opposing team for a turn and makes them unable to damage or be damaged. This is a great skill because it allows you to attack the enemies back line directly and it allows Doom to take an extra action right away after using the skill so you can attack the back line immediately. It has a 4 turn cool down as you advance Doom in his phases. The 2nd skill: . Tribulation is the 2nd skill of Fire and Water doom. Tribulation is an AOE attack that strikes all enemies and has a 60% chance to inflict coma for 1 round. Coma will render your enemies unable to attack or use skills for the round. The higher your penetration stat the better the chance to influct coma. This ability has a 3 turn cool down as you advance doom in his phases. Overall this is a great skill to clear many enemies in PVE and to damage the enemy team and prevent them from attacking in PVP. The 3rd Skills are as follows: Earth: Water: Fire: Wind: Earth Doom’s 3rd Skill is unique and can be very powerfull in both PVE and PVP. When he uses this skill he attacks all enemies and inflicts them with Bloodboil for 3 turns. Blood boil make its so that when enemies are dealt damage the attacker dealing the damage heals 50% of the damage dealt. Enemies will also be inflicted with Coma for 2 rounds after dispelling the effect. This has a 4 turn cooldown. Water Doom’s 3rd skill is a passive that removed 1 negative effect for each ally for each action he takes. This does not apply for immobilized, coma, sleep and transformed. However any other negative effect of debuff will be cleansed from your allies for each action you take. This can be useful to help counter enemy teams in arena that rely on crowd control to win. Fire Doom’s 3rd skill is an ultra that attacks all enemies with 4 attacks. Each negative effect on the enemy increased the damage for this attack by 30% This is an amazing ultra that dishes out massive amounts of damage. This ability makes fire doom one of the best PVE units in the game and he is very useful on bosses. This ability will use 40 points from your anger meter. Wind Doom’s 3rd skill is aoe attack that damage all enemies with increasing damage based on their anger meter. It will deal an additional 3% damage for each point of anger the enemy has. At 0 anger the ability will have a 30% damage increase. Overall this ability can be pretty heavy hitting especially as the enemies anger gauge fills. 3. Advancing and Passive talents: . Advancing any unit will reduce the cooldowns of their 2nd and 3rd skills along with providing additional passives that help out the team. All Doom’s gain the damage boost aura which raises the total damage your team deals by 3%. They also gain increased attack state and increased HP both of which are super useful for Doom. As Fire doom has an ultra. His Phase 5 ability reduces the overall anger cost to use his ultra. Water doom’s phase 5 increases his passive and makes him immune to CC effects such as coma, sleep and transformed. 4. Recommended equipment sets for Doom: As all elements of Doom are best served as a DPS the best gear sets would be the same for all 4. Early on gladiator which offers a 35% attack increase paired with ranger which offers 15% crit chance is the best combo to rely on. As you get further into the game you could switch over to more damaging sets like Assassin which increases crit damage by 45% and Devil hunter which allows you to heal for 35% of the damage you deal. 5. Stats to Focus on: Just like with any DPS character the best stats to focus on are Speed, Attack, Crit chance and Crit Damage. These stats will allow you to deal great damage with doom and will help you destroy your enemies with ease. 6. Teams composition: doom is an all around solid DPS that can be used to inflict crowd control on your enemies, remove tanks for a turn and even allow your team to heal when dealing damage. Overall Fire doom is the best of the group because his ultra-deals for heavy damage and will allow you to destroy bosses in PVE. Pair him with any units that inflict ailments and negative debuffs to watch his damage stack up. The other 3 elements of doom are best served with PVP and should be paired with supports and tanks to boost damage and allow him to stay alive longer.